perfect date
by Bonasena
Summary: a little sappy story I came up with after I saw a promo picture of Eric and Nell from s8e18. they are looking straight into each other's eyes.
1. a perfect date

**The perfect date**

Eric and Nell are in the OPS center waiting for the team to join them for today's mission. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks comes.

"morning guys." Nell greats.

"morning." Callen and Sam greats.

"how is the girlfriend doing?" Deeks asks. Everyone look confused to untile they realize that Deeks question is towards Eric. Eric sends Deeks a very angry look that clearly tells Deeks that he was not supposed to tell anyone about that.

"ups." Is Deeks only response. At the same moment, that big doors opens and Hetty enters the room. Everyone is just staring at Eric. Especially Nell. Hetty looks at Nell who normally is the one who always notices Hetty's appearance.

"Miss Jones will you please," Hetty asks referring to starting the briefing. Nell has been in shock about the revealing of her partner's secret girlfriend until now. She walks over to the screen and starts the briefing.

Later in OPS.

Nell is standing at the table with her tablet and working on the case when Eric enters the room. Eric notices that Nell doesn't even look up at him when he comes in. he walks over to her.

"can we talk?" he asks.

"you got something then you should call Callen and Sam," she says with a cold tone of voice.

"no, I want to talk to you." He is standing right next to her and takes the tablet out of her hands and turns her towards him. he looks straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened this morning."

Nell pretends to not understand what he is talking about.

"I'm sure everything is fine for whatever you are apologizing for."

She turns back to the table and picks up her tablet.

"hey. Could you please…" she sighs heavily. She doesn't want to talk about this. She takes a moment before she puts down the tablet. Just to think about what to say.

"okay, Eric. I am happy for you that you got a girlfriend. I'm sure she is nice and I'm sure you have a reason for why you didn't tell me. But for whatever reason you have. It is fine."

Eric looks down. He doesn't feel so confident anymore.

"she is not my girlfriend. We haven't been on a first date yet."

Nell looks surprised at him. she is trying to hide her happiness but fails miserably by asking: Why not?" not until after the question flys out of her mouth she realizes how wrong that sounded.

"sorry I didn't mean it that way."

He forces a little nervous smile.

"I think I am going to screw it up." He admits honestly.

"why?" she asks. "just be yourself."  
"yeah, that is about the worst advice you could give me." He says and walks over to his computer. Nell looks confused at him and takes that tablet and walks over and takes her seat next to him.

"why is being yourself a bad advice? That is the best thing to do on a date."  
"not for me." He regrets he even started this conversation.

"just forget I ever started this conversation." He starts typing on his computer. Hoping that she will just let it go and forget about this.

"no Eric. Why is being yourself a bad idea?"

Eric stops typing and looks down.

"because I screw things up. Say stupid nerdy things and people things I'm weird. And it always ends with I completely screw things up and ruins everything."

"you haven't ruined our friendship." She says trying to make him feel better. "and I'm weird too… you know."

"yeah but you are also nice and really sweet and beautiful and smart."  
Nell feels she starts blushing by his sweet heartfelt compliments.

"stop Eric. If that girl can't see that you are the most amazing guy in the world she doesn't deserve you."

They just look into each other's eyes until Callens voice interrupts their moment over the headset.

Later in OPS

At around 5 pm Nell comes into OPS. Eric has shot down the OPS center and is packing up his stuff.

"done for the day ha?" Nell asks. Not really knowing what to say after their conversation earlier she has had this strange feeling that can't really explain.

"You have any plans for the night?" he asks her when they leave OPS together.

"Nah not really. Watching a movie maybe working on my drone. I don't know."

Nell feels sad about making herself sound so lonely just because she want him to feel bad for her. She tries to force a smile on her face.

"so do you have any plans with your secret friend?"

She chuckles a little.

"maybe." He smiles and then looks down at the floor. "I don't know. I want to invite her on a date, but.." he stops op top of the stairs.

"I'm not sure where to take her. I mean. I want it to be perfect."

"big, fancy and expensive is not always perfect."

He looks confused at her.  
"what do you mean?"

"not all girls want prince charming on the white horse treating her like cinderella."

Eric chuckles because of her explanation.

"I kinda thought that was what every girl wanted."

Nell laughs a little.  
" not everyone. For some girls, the location or the entertainment doesn't matter. It's the company she is with and the chemistry that is important. If you have a lot to talk about or a lot of things in common, then… you don't really have to plan anything. Everything will just come along all by itself and it will be all natural and perfect."

"I don't get it." He is confused.

"what I mean is." She takes a step closer to him to make sure no one else can hear them even though everyone else has gone home for the day.

"a perfect date can just be spending a night at home together. Doing whatever you enjoy doing together. Maybe just some snacks and then it will all come naturally. It is not about how much money you spend on the date or how fancy the restaurant is."

He nods in understanding.

"okay, I think I get it now. With the perfect girl, nothing else matter."

Nell nods.

"exactly."

Eric gets a text.

"speaking of which."

He says with a smile. Nell forces a little smile on her lips. She has a strange feeling in her stomach but she doesn't want to ruin his date.

"she ask if I can come pick her up. I'll see ya tomorrow." He says and runs down the stairs. Nell is left alone on the top of the stairs. She is just standing there for a while. Thinking:

 _Why didn't he tell her about his girlfriend? Would he think she wouldn't be happy for him? is she happy for him? what kind of friend would she be if she couldn't be happy for her best friend have find love? She is happy for him. she is his best friend. He counts on her. She has to be happy for him… but then why does she have this feeling of not being happy?_

"hey, Nell."

Her thought gets interrupted by a familiar male voice. She looks down at the bullpen. The so familiar, tall psychologist Nate is standing at the foot of the stairs.

"hey, Nate," Nell says trying not to show her feelings of sadness and loneliness. She walks down the stairs. She gives him a hug.

"hows it going kiddo?"

"good." Nate notices that Nell avoid eye contact when she answers him.

"hey, Kiddo. I have known you for a long time. I know when everything is not okay. And right know everything is not okay. What's going on?"

Nell knows that Nate can get her to say everything if she lets him so she is trying not to let hi in.

"nothing. I'm fine. Just tired. It has been a long day."

Nate looks up towards OPS.

"where is Eric?"

"he has gone home for the day. He was tired too."

"well, probably not more tired then to go see his girlfriend. He was on the phone with her outside when I came."  
"does everyone know about his girlfriend beside me?" Nell realize that her outburst sounded a little more frustrated than she wanted it to be. Nate looks at her with a look that tells her he was just trying to push the buttons to get her to spill the beans.

"i…" Nell doesn't know what to say. She hates that Nate that easily can get in her head. She is smart but the psychologist can still easily trick her.

"nicely done Nate. Are you happy."

She walks away from him and walks down the hallway. He quickly follows her.

"no I'm not Nell. I am not happy when I see my friends miserable. Come on. I'll buy you dinner."

"I'm not going to tell you anything, dr. Gates."

"that is okay, miss Jones."

They leave the bullpen together.

When Nell gets to bed that night she hate herself. She told Nate everything. How she was feeling when she realized this morning that Eric actually has a girlfriend. This gnawing feeling she has had in her stomach all day. She even admitted to him that she wanted it to be her he would be taking on a nice relaxing date. What kind of friend is she?


	2. broken heart

B **roken heart**

The next morning Nell goes for a run before work. She need to her head straight for work. She has been thinking about Eric and what a terrible friend she was to him when she found out he had a girlfriend. Instead of being happy for him she just froze him out and almost got mad at him.

She leave her apartment at 6.30 am. She is just going for 5 miles before work. She has run 2 miles when she gets to the beach and she sees Eric sitting on the beach. She stops and walks over to him. he is just sitting I the sand and watching the sundraise.

"morning Wolfram."

He looks up.

"hey Nell." He says with a obvious fake smile. She sense something is up and sits down next to him.

"you are out early today. Been on the water yet?" she asks.

"no the waves isn't big enough today."

He isn't much in the talking mood. Nell look around.

"is your girlfriend her? If she is I can just leave or if you want to be alone."  
she is about to get up before he ghets to say anything but he graps around her wrist before she can stand up.

"please stay." He says and looks straight into her eyes. Something is wrong. He look so sad.

"you okay, Eric?" she feel bad seeing her friend like this. "what is going on?"

"she dumped me." He is just looking out over the ocean. Not looking at her. Nell look shocked.

"your girlfriend?"

"she never was my girlfriend. She just wanted to date me because she was I was an FBI agent."  
"why would she think that?"

"a few month ago when I was in the feel with Deeks. She saw what happened outside the café."  
"when you saved Deeks life?" Nell asks just to make him feel better. Of cause it was that day he is talking about. Eric nods.

"yeah. She came over ot me after that and she started flirting with me. I guess I kinda got caut up in her flirting. There has never been anyone thinking I was a hero kinda guy."  
"well actually there has…"

Eric look surprised and for the first time sinces she came he is looking at her.

"who?"

"me." She admits while looking out over the oacen. Not wanting to look at him with the fear of blushing. He smiles a the compliment.

"thanks Rockstar." Him using her nickname is a good sign.

"well I thought she actually liked me and ment what she said to me but it turned out she just wanted to use me."

"for what?"

"her brother is on deathrow. According to her wrongfully convicted. She asked me if I could help him before his last appeal. I talkied to Hetty about it and she allowed me to look into it. But instead of finding prove of innocent I found rocksolid survalince material proving him guilty. I pretty much placed the needle in his arm."

"no you did not." Nell interups him. "what ever that guy did is his fault that he is where he is."

"Nell he tried to get money to save his dying daughter."

"how?"

"how what?"

'how did he try to get money? By takinga lone in a bank?"

"no… he had tried to take a loan but had been declied. So… so he committed a robbery. One of the guards attacked him and they fought over the weapon. The weapon wnet of 3 times and because it was a shotgun it killed 7 people including the securityguard."

"Eric he killed 7 people. He put that needle in his arm himself."

"one of the victim was a pregnant woman."

"see. He killed 8 people than. He belong on deathrow."  
"I know that Nell." He says in a little aggytated tone. Eric stands up. Nell stads up too.

"sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"when I told her about the survaliance video she asked me to destroy it."

Nell look very shocked at him.

"don't worry I would never do that." He answare her question before she has even asked it. She is clearly relived.

"she broke up with me last night when I told her I wasn't FBI and I would never jeperjice the justicesystem or my carreer."

Nell takes his hand in hers. She touches his hand lightly.

"eric…" she look straight into his eyes.

"a girl who ask you to do anything illegal is not even worth grieving over."

Eric nods.

"I know. I liked her and she used me."  
nell nods.

"you will find the right girl someday. A girl who like you for exactly that nice, sweet, kind and handsome guy that you are."

He blushes a little.

"thanks Nell. That means everything hearing that from you."  
he takes her into a big bearhug.

she was there for him when he had his heart broken and they had spend pretty much everynight together for a month after that. Every night after work they would go out for dinner or order take out and then go to either his or her apartment. Every night they would fall a sleep on the couch together while one of their favorite sci-fi movies was playing on the dvd-player. Every morning the one who got up first, which usually happened to be Eric, would make breakfast for the other one. Eric enjoyed making breakfast for her in the morning from his little kitchen where he could sneek peaks at his sleeping best friend on the couch. He would wake up to that wounderfull sent of her and the sight of her beautifull red hair when she was sleeping with her head on his chest. Over time she had become mor possessive in her sleep. She would hug her arms around his torso in her sleep. As soon as she was awake she would quickly remove her arms hoping that he had noticed. He never told her. He just thought she was cute when she did it. He could never imagining telling her that he knew. That would just make her embarrested. No need for that.

A few month later Eric has noticed Nell has gotten a lot of textmessage doing the day and she prettymuch never has time to hang out with him after work anymore.

Eric and Nell is packing up and shoting down Ops for the day. Nell is in a hurri.

"see ya tomorrow Eric." Is all she says when she hurri out the door.

"Hey Nell." Eric runs after her. He finally catch up to her on the stairs.

"what? I'm in a hurry."

"are we still going to the big star wars marathon together to night?"

Nell look surprised.

"to night?"

"yes we planed it 2 month ago, remember?"

"oh… I'm so sorry Eric. I totally forgot."

"but I already brought the tickets."

She gives hima quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. We much watch star wars together another day."

Then she runs down the stairs and out of the bullpen.

"have a good night Nell." Sam yells after her when the team passes her in the hallway.

"new boyfriend?" Callen asks.

"I think it is a guy she meet in that mentorprogram she started in at around Christmas." Christine informs them.

"Nellesaurus has a boyfriend." Deeks says imprested.

When the team comes into the Bull pen they see eric sitting on the stairs.

"hey Eric." Callen greets.

"everything okay body?" Deeks asks.

"is that the star wars movie tickets." Kensi asks.

Eric nods. He is sitting with the tickets in his hands.

"anyone want two tickets to star wars marathon?"

"sorry. Anna is coming over tonight." Callen says and leaves the bullpitt.

"yeah I would love to go with you my mom is coming over for dinner tonight." Deeks says.

"speaking of witch. We should get going." Kensi says.

"yeah see ya guys tomorrow." Kensi and Deeks leaves the Bullpitt.

Sam feel bad for Eric. He is trying hard to come up with an idea so he doesn't have to go with him.

"why don't you ask Ira if he want to watch it with you?"

"it is not the same if it isn't with Nell."

Eric stands up and walk back up to OPS. Sam grabs his stuff and leave the bullpitt with a bad feeling in his stomach.


	3. What a best friend is for

**What a best friend is for**

Eric is home in his apartment. He is sitting and playing on his computer. There is a terrible thunderstorm over Los Angeles. Anyone would be stupid to go out in this storm. Right after a huge lightning has lit up the entire apartment it knocks on the door. Right before a huge thunder sound is heard. Eric gets up and hurries to the door. He looks through the door. It is Nell. He opens the door. Neel is soaked wet and she has cried. Without a word he just steps aside and let her her. He closes the door behind her. He is just looking at her. Waiting for her to say what she want to say.

"he was married." Was all she needed to say and he understood everything. He took her in for a big hug. He didn't care that he got wet too. After a little while, they break the hug.

"I'm sorry. I have been a terrible friend lately."

"no, you haven't Nell." Eric knows she is right. she hasn't exactly been the best friend lately but he doesn't want her to feel worth then she already does.

"I'll get you som dry clothing you can change into. I think you still have some pajama pants over here." He walks into the bedroom to get som towels for her and some dry clothing. He takes off his own wet t-shirt and takes a towel for himself. He hangs the towel around his neck so he can carry the comes back out in the living room. Nell notices shirtless Eric now. She can't help staring at him.

"what?" he asks. He has noticed she was staring at him.

"sorry. Nothing."  
he hands her the towel.

"you can change in my room. Have you eaten yet?"

"no. he never showed up. We were supposed to go…" she stops. "sorry. You don't want to hear about that."  
"I always want to listen when you want to talk Nell. "

"you really want to hear about my miserable love life?"

"you listed when I got fooled by a sister of a death row prisoner."

"true. We both have some sad love life."

They chuckle.

"yeah, I guess," Eric says.  
"maybe we should just forget about dating and then just focus on what is important. Friendship. Forget about cheating charming husbands and…"

"and charming girls who just want to mess Up my life," Eric adds. Nell nods.

"sounds like a plan. No more love life and dating."

Eric nods in agreement.

"sounds good to me. You should go change so you don't get sick. I'll make som dinner for us."

After Nell has changed to one of Eric's t-shirts and some yoga pants she had forgotten the last time she slept at his place. When she enters the living room again there is lit up candles on the coffee table and to bowls with soup and som bread on a plate. Eric comes into the living room.

"what is this?"

"I thought the soup would heat you up quickly so you don't get sick."

Nell is just looking at the setup.

"you can take the big blanket. It is the warmest." He says and points to a big black thick blanket on the couch.

"thanks."

Nell walks over and wraps herself in the blanket. Eric comes in with two cups of hot chocolate. He places them on the table and then takes a seat next to Nell. With little more distances between them than last time they had sleepover and movie night.

"are you afraid of me?" she asks with a little smile.

"no." he sounds a little angry that he has offended her. "why?"

"I don't bite." She says. He is confused. Not sure what she is talking about. When he doesn't get the hint she moves closer to him.

"unless you don't want me near you." She asks a little unsure of the reason for his distant behavior.

"I always want you near me, Rockstar."

He learns his arm around her and she places her head on his chest just like we used to do a few month ago when they had their daily movie and sleepover. They eat their soup and drink their hot chocolate while they are watching star wars nr 4. When the movie is done Eric gets up to change to change to the next DVD.

"Eric I'm sorry about the star wars marathon."

Eric looks over at Nell who is sitting on the couch all wrapped on the big blanket look at him with a sad look.

"hey don't be. I love this marathon much better."  
Nell smiles a little.

"yeah me too but what about the tickets.

"I sold them to a friend. I took a girl on a date. He had talked about for a while that he wanted to go to the marathon on the date but he could get any tickets."

"I'm sorry I know how excited you were about going to it."

Eric changes the DVD and comes back to Nell. She leans her head into him again but this time so she can look at him while they are talking.

"I was excited to go because I was gonna go with you… I have seen the movies a million times, but seeing them with you is always special."

Nell turns red.

"the movies is the same no matter how you are watching them with." They both starts laughing. When the movie starts Nell places her head on his shoulder again. When the second movie is ending they are both laying down on the couch. Nell is laying with her head on his shoulder. Eric tries to get up so he can change the movie.

"stop moving."

"I need to go change the movie. Or are you gonna do it?"

"no."

"then I need to do it." He forces himself up so Nell just lays on the couch.

"that is not fair. You are not a very good pillow."

Nell takes the pillow that Eric has had under his head and places it under her head and lays down so she is laying on the entire couch. Eric comes back to the couch.

"move."

Nell just looks up at him.

"nope." She says with a smile.

"I can't be your pillow then."

"you are a terrible pillow anyway."  
"may I have my pillow at least?"

"no, because then I don't have a pillow."

Nell takes the pillow and hugs it tight to her stomach. Eric is just looking at her with a smile.

"you do know that I know your weakness, right?"

Nell is looking at him wit big eyes.

"you wouldn't dare."  
"try me."

He leans down over her and he starts to tickle her. She tries to fight him off with the pillow. After a few minutes Nell surrender.

"I surrender. I surrender. You win."

Eric is leaned over her. He is sitting on his knees over her and holding her hands down by the wrist. Their faces are close to each other. They look into each other's eyes. He leans down and kisses her. Just a quick peak on the lips before he pulls back like the reality hits him.

"I'm sorry, Nell… I… I…"

"shut up." She says and pulls him down for another kiss. After a long passionate kiss, they just look at each other and starts laughing. After a little while, Eric is looking at her with a very serious look.

"do you think this is going to change anything between us?"

"of cause it is Eric." She places her hand on his face and looks at him with a sweet smile that always makes his heart melt.

"in a very good way."

He smiles in relief.

"good." They start laughing again. Suddenly their moment is interrupted by a text on Nell's phone. Eric gets off her so she can sit up and read her text.

"oh shoot."

Nell gets up and starts running around to collect all her stuff. Eric is just looking at her very confused.

"everything okay?" he is worried that he now has messed up his friendship with Nell.

"yeah, I just forgot something. I'll see ya tomorrow." She yells when she runs out the door.


	4. girlstalk

**Girls talk**

Nell drives up and parks her car in front of Deeks and Kansas house. Before she gets to knock on the door kensi opens the door.

"you are late. Was it such a good date?" kensi asks with a smirk.

"no," Nell says without further explanation before they both walks into the living room where there is a girls movie on the tv. Kensi is home alone. Deeks is on official LAPD assignment.

"so how was it? Your perfect date?" kensi asks. She is impassioned to hear about it.

"he chose to stay home with his wife instead," Nell says. Kensi understands right away.

"oh, my god. I'm sorry Nell."  
"well. He was an ass." Nell says like she doesn't really care about him anyway. Kensi looks at her.

"but it seems like you kissed someone anyway."

"what?" Nell looks surprised at Kensi. She is blushing. "what do you talking about?" she sounds way more defensive than she meant to. Kensi starts laughing.

"I kan see Your lipstick is smeared." Kensi laughs.

"oh, that," Nell says and takes a piece of kitchen towel to remove it. "I was just out in the rain."  
"you always were waterproof makeup. Nice try." Kensi says. "how is the lucky guy?"

"no one," Nell says and takes a seat on the couch. Kensi walks over and Sit down next to Nell so she is watching Nell. Nell feels interrogated.

"come on Nell. Your date started at 6 pm. It is over midnight. Where have you been in the meantime?"

"home," Nell explain. Kensi obviously doesn't believe her friend. Her friend is hiding something.

"Nell Jones you are a terrible liar."

Nell hates that Kensi can read her so easily. Kensi leans back on the couch. Look up to the ceiling.

"when something goes wrong for Nell Jones. Who does she seek to?... hmmm… I believe the answer would be…" Nell is looking over at Kensi who is playing one of her interrogation technics where she shootout theories and the read the behavior of the interrogated to get answers. Nell is not about to let her do that to her.

"stop it Kens."

"hmmm… let's say… Mr. Eric Beale."

Nell is trying not t react to it but Kensi is a tried interrogator and observer and she recognize it right away. She starts laughing.

"you and Beale are together?"

"no." Nell reacts to that a little too quick. "no we are not…"

"really? Your lips just accidentally bumped into his?"

"no… it was just…" Nell doesn't know how to explain it. "it was just kinda right in the moment."

Kensi decides to change strategy instead of teasing her friend she listens instead. "what kinda a moment?"

"we were watching a movie, relaxing. Kinda playing around… it… it was just the perfect moment. It felt right in the moment."

"does it feel right, now?"

Nell looks at Kensi.

"I don't know." Nell thinks for a moment to really figure out how she really feel about what happened. "I'm mean he is nice, he is kind. He is my best friend. You don't kiss your best friend."

"I did," Kensi says. "I'm engaged to my best friend."  
they both starts laughing.

"yeah okay. I don't think Eric is the engagement type."

"did you ever think Deeks was?" Kensi asks.

"not before you two started being together," Nell admits.

"maybe Eric can change too."

Nell looks up in the ceiling.

"I don't know."

"do you like him?" Kensi asks. Nell looks at her confused. "I mean like him like him."

Nell turns her eyes back to the ceiling.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I know someone who would say that when you know what makes you two and your partnership unit everything else will be much more clear," Kensi says.

"oh, thanks, Nate," Nell says.

Kensi starts laughing. "Nell that was what Nate said to Deeks that made him realize that he should do something about his feelings for me."

"Eric goes to see Nate sometimes because of everything that happened under the mole investigation," Nell says.

"Maybe they have also talked about you and you and Erics partnership," Kensi suggests.

"Eric didn't want me to know that he saw Nate in the beginning. He thought I would think he was weird because of it."

Kensi nods in understanding.

"it is normal for guys. They don't want girls to think they are weak."

"eric isn't exactly the much macho kinda guy in the world," Nell says and they start laughing.

"true. But he is probably trying to be more tough with you around."

"maybe. I just wish he would be himself around me all the time."

"maybe you should give him some time."

Nell nods. "yeah maybe."


	5. undercover assignment

**Undercover assignment**

 _(feel free to leave a comment._

 _a little note: "_ _I know someone who would say that when you know what makes you two and your partnership unit_ _everything else will be much more clear" that Kensi said in the last chapter is a quote from Nate in season 5 episode 2 to Deeks when he recovered from the torture."_

In the next few weeks, Nell is trying to give Eric some time and also so she can figure out exactly what is going on between them. Nell realizes that that actually means that they talk less and they don't see each other very often after work. The rest of the team has noticed that there is a strange mood in OPS between Eric and Nell lately, but nobody is saying anything about it. Only Kensi knows what has really happened between them. She thinks the reason why they are acting so strange is because they are hiding their new relationship. She is giving both of them alike smirk when she passes them. Neither Kensi or Eric understand what she means. For weeks it is going on like that.

Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam is in the armory with Nell. They just got back from a big case.

"anyone want to go get a beer?" Nell asks.

"no thanks," Callen says. "I have plans."

"yeah, I'm sorry Nell I want to go home and get to spend some time with my wife for once," Sam says.

Deeks and Callen smirk at each other.

"what about you Kens?" Nell asks with a little optimism in her voice.

"sorry, Nellesaurus. We have plans." Deeks says.

"Mrs. Deeks is coming over," Kensi says clearly not in the mood for a visit from her mother-in-law. The guys are laughing.

"just what you need after a long shift, Kensi."

Sam says in a joking tone, clearly familiar with the issue. Kensi makes a grimace that makes Callen and Sam laugh.

"okay have a good night guys," Nell says a little sad and leaves the armory. When Nell is in a safe distance Kensi starts talking in a whispering tone.

"have you guys also noticed that weird mood between Eric and Nell lately?"

"isn't that just like they normal weirdness?" Deeks asks. No one is following his joke.

"no, it is not, Deeks. Something is going on between them." Sam says.

Nell is walking through the hallway to get up to OPS and get her backpack before she is ready to leave for the day. One the way up the stairs she meets Eric.

"hey." He simply says.

"hey." The both try to avoid eye contact. There is a really awkward mood. Neither of them knows what to say.

"going home?" Nell finally asks.

"yep." He simply says.

"see ya tomorrow." She is about to walk up the stairs when Hetty is calling them from her office.

"miss Jones, Mr. Beale. Would you please join me over here?" Hetty asks. Eric and Nell look surprised at each other and then walks over to Hetty in her office.

"take a seat," Hetty orders them politely. They sit down and wait for Hetty to clarify why she called them over.

"I just got a case file in. I need you two to go undercover together from tonight."  
Eric and Nell look shocked at each other.

"undercover as what?" Nell asks.

"I got a tip that there is a hacker group working out of a dorm at a university. I need you two to go in as students to live in the dorm to get close to both the girls and the boys to find the leader of the hacker group."

"so we are going undercover as two students?" Eric asks for clarification.

"yes, mister Beale."

Eric signs in relief.

"go home pack your backs you two are going back to college first thing in the morning."

Eric and Nell stand up and leaves Hetty's office. They walk to the foot of the stairs.

"you want to go grab something to eat?" Nell asks a little nervous.

"no thanks I need to get home and pack. I'll see ya tomorrow… partner."

He gives her a little nervous smile and then leaves.


	6. back to school

**Back to school**

 _Note: I know this is not the case to go on I s8e18 BUT I thought… what is a better undercoverassignment for relationship issues than as collegestudents where all the relationship drama normally happens._

Nell and Eric show up at the dorm at 8 am. They meet outside of campus. Nell is dressed so she looks much younger. Eric can't help staring at her. She looks exactly like a girl he went to college with. He had a huge crush on her but she never looked at him. They are showed to their room by a student on campus.

"welcome on campus."

The student leaves them to them self. Nell opens the door. They get surprised when they see the only bed in the room is a double bed. That was not quite what they were expecting. After a few moment of recovering from the shock, they walk into the room to start getting comfortable with their new surroundings before they have to get ready for their first class. There is awkward silence while they are unpacking.

Nell walks to the bathroom while Eric is making his bed. It knocks on the door. Eric has to open. Now the undercover operation starts. He opens the door. a young woman with dark long hair and brown eyes I standing outside smiling at him.

"hi, I'm Wendy. I'm your next door neighbor. Nice to meet you. You must be Jonas. You are studying computer science engineering also, right? I can show to the class. We could grab a cup of coffee after class. We have a student group within our profession." Eric doesn't get to say anything or answer any of her questions. Nell has come out from the bathroom while Wendy has spoken to Eric. Nell realizes she got to save him. she walks over to the door.

"hi, I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you." Nell interrupts Wendys non-stop talking. Wendy looks surprised.

"I wasn't informed that you lived with a girlfriend." she says clearly surprised. "well I guess I'll see ya in class." Wendy leaves. Nell walks back to unpack her suitcase. Eric looks over at Nell and then walks out the door in a hurry.

"hey, Wendy. Wait up." Eric runs up to Wendy that is already half way down the hall.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and your girlfriend. I just want to say welcome to a fellow student." Wendy sounds embarrassed.

"she is… she is not my girlfriend. We… we are just friends." Wendy starts smiling again at that news.

"we could go for that cup of coffee after class if… if you want to." Eric is a little hesitant.

"I'll like that very much."

"I'll see ya later than," Eric says with a smile before he walks back to the dorm room.

"what was that?" Nell asks when he comes back.

"what was what?" Eric asks confused.

"you do know that we are her on an assignment not to relive college romances."

Eric is confused about Nell's little harsh tone of voice.

"I know that. I just figured it would be a good way to collect some info on the computer sciences student since is most likely those who are members of a hacker group."

"sure whatever," Nell says and grabs her back and leaves a very confused Eric behind.

On her way to her class, Nell gets a call from Kensi.

"hey, how is the first day back in school."

"fantastic. My roommate already got his first study date." Nell says a little more irritated then she wanted to sound. Kensi laugh.

"go Beale."

"year well I think he is taking things a little too serious," Nell says.

"maybe it is easier for him that way," Kensi says. Nell doesn't know what to say to that. "anyway have you two talked lately?" kensi asks.

Nell knows what she means but still asks. "talked about what?"

"I mean about what happened a few weeks ago."

"there is nothing to talk about. He has been acting like nothing happened. Like everything is back to normal. So I guess it is."

"is it for you." Kensi pushes her.

"I guess. It was just a moment of weakness. Nothing else. I gotta go Kens." Nell hangs up.

in Nell's class, she meets some guys that were hitting on her but other than that she got a suspicion about one of the guys who wasn't exactly very welcoming towards her. When Nell comes back to her room she checks into him and his background. She contacts Kensi and deeks to get them to go talk to his mother since he has been in conflict with the police several times since his father got arrested when the boy was 15 years old. While Nell is searching for some more information about the guy the door opens a little bit.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then." She hears Eric says.

"I'll look forward to that. Just bring your computer. That is all you need." A girl's voice says. Nell recognizes it is the girl Wendy from this morning. When the girl has left Eric comes in and closes the door. he places his backpack on the floor.

"how did it go for you?"

"I got a least 5 date offers," Nell says in a sarcastic tone. Eric look surprised at her. "how did your date go?"

"date?" Eric looks back at the door. "oh it was just to gain intel. I am going to the student's group tomorrow. I think that group might have something to do with the hacker attack."

Eric sits down on the bed.

"you got anything?"

"while you were on your study date. I got some intel on a suspect."

Eric doesn't like Nell being so upset with him.

"Nell it wasn't a date. I was just trying to get som information."

"sure. Whatever." She sounds colder than she wants to do. He gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom. The

At night when they are ready to go to bed Eric comes out of the bathroom ready for bed. Nell is already in the bed.

"Nell…" eric is looking down at his feet. Remembering what happened last time they were that close together.

"what?" she asks looking up from her computer.

"I'm… I can just sleep on the floor." He says and walks over to grab his blanket and his pillow.

"why?" she asks. "doesn't be silly. Get some sleep it is going to be a long day tomorrow." She orders.

He places his stuff back on the bed and crawls into bed. he is so far away from her as possible. He doesn't want to be tempted to touch her in his sleep. She clearly didn't mean anything with what happened a few weeks ago.

After a few more searches on her suspects, Nell puts her computer away and crawls under the blanket and turns off the light. She is laying with her bag towards him. as far away from him as possible. She doesn't want to be tempted to place her head on his chest in her sleep. He clearly didn't mean anything with what happened a few weeks ago.


	7. crazy night

**Crazy night**

 _ **Note:**_ _this week's Episode "getaway" was AWSOME! Okay, let's be honest. The crime plot wasn't the most exciting case they have ever worked BUT the NEric plot was the BEST EVER! I think that the Callen/Joelle plot could easily have been left out without making the case bad BUT it was an AWSOME episode. I really hope they expand upon the Neric development. I didn't like that Dave Flynn interrupted them in their SWEET MOMENT, but it also opened up some hope for happy moments in OPS._

 ** _as always: please review :)_**

The next day Eric joins the student computer group and finds the suspect then he lets Deeks and Kensi know so they can go pick him up so Eric doesn't break his cover. Kensi and Deeks discover that the plan of the group is way more serious than they expected. The group is planning on hacking the CIA and leak information about undercover agents true identity along with their assignments which will bring the agents lives in eminent danger. When the meeting is over the girl Wendy comes over to Eric.

"Jonas? Could you follow me home tonight?" she asks in a flirting tone. She touches his arm in a flirting why. "I don't like to go alone on Friday nights. That is when the most rapes happen on campus when girls go home alone." Eric doesn't feel comfortable with the young student flirting with him.

"sorry I gotta go I have plans with my friend." Eric excuses and runs out of the room. When he comes out of the building he meets up with Nell in the darkness.

"we got a problem." He whispers to her. they walk into a dark corner to talk in private.

"I got a text from Kensi. NSA is the target." Nell informs him.

"they are planning on leaking identities of undercover agents. It will kill them. We gotta stop them, Nell."

"I know. But how?"

Eric looks around over her shoulder to check for anyone listening to their conversation. Eric looks down at the ground.

"I have an idea but… I don't think you are going to like it."

"why not?"

"because… the girl Wendy is the leader of the group. She likes me. If I can gain her trust. She will let me in on the plan as a main part of the attack so I can stop it from the inside."

Nell looks surprised at him.

"no Eric. I talked to Callen and Sam. They checked up on the girl Wendy. She has gone to 3 different colleges across the USA and each college there has been an active anarchistic violent hacker group who has been suspecting of attempting to hack several government agencies. No government agency has managed to infiltrate the group or touch the leader or even identify the leader. three former members of the group have been very brutally tortured and ultimately been executed. several intelligence agencies believe that it is the leader who was responsible for the torture of members of the group that was suspected to be leaking information about the group to the authorities." Nell informs him.

"I know but I'm the one who can get close to the leader. I can win her trust." Eric is trying to hide his fear. He doesn't want Nell to get in that kind of danger. He might not have as much training as the other agents but he is her partner and he can't put her in that amount of danger. He is an agent in training. He can handle this. That is at least what he is telling himself.

"but you don't have the training. You will be on your own in there."

"I know. But I don't want you to go in there. I don't want you to be in danger."

He places a hand on her cheek and lightly strokes it. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know."

"I'll go back and see if I can get some more out of her. She asked me to follow her back to her room tonight."Nell nods in understanding. she doesn't like the sound of that but knows it's necessary for the case and there are a lot of agents lives on the line here.

She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek.

"I better go back to the room. Be careful."

"you too."

Nell walks away from him and back towards their room. Eric waits a moment to prepare himself mentally to go back and repair the rejection of wendy from earlier. He beats himself up mentally for not telling Nell how he feels. He walks back towards the hacker groups room but the door is locked and there is quiet and dark in the room so Eric walks back towards his dorm room. He walks fast. He wants to get back to the room quick. It is chili night. When he is close to door into the dorm building he sees Nell is s walking towards the dorm building. He runs up behind her and can't help but scares here a little.

"hey." He places his hands on her hips She jumps.  
"dammit. Not nice." she snaps at him.

"sorry couldn't help it." She can't help smiling. He is acting like an actual college boy. He places his arm around her should and pulls her closer to him while they walk. When Nell is finding her key to the dorm Eric is looking around the surroundings. He sees a car pulling up on the road with the windows rolled down a little. Just enough for a gun barrel to stick out.

"Nell." He grabs her and pulls her out of the way. Just in time for not to get shot. Nell is in shock. She has landed on top of him. Eric grabs her gun that is placed under her jacket on her lower back and pushes her off him and shoots at the car as it is speeding away. He doesn't get a good enough shot at the car to stop the car but good enough to entry at least one of the passengers when he shoots through the passenger window that the shots came from. The window shatter and a young man are hit by a single shot in the forehead. When the car is gone Eric exhales and lays down on the ground.

"you okay?" he asks when he looks over at Nell who is just laying on the ground still in shock. "Nell?"

"I'm fine." Is all she manage to say."

Back in ops is Deeks, Kensi, sam, Callen, and Hetty.

"Mr. Beal? Miss Jones? What is going on? Respond!" Hetty is desperately trying to get confirmation on the situation.

The rest of the team is worried.

"hetty we need to get there," Kensi says while she is halfway through the big door leading out of ops. Kensi and Deeks arrive to check up on Eric and Nell while Callen and Sam along with the swat team and LAPD manage to arrest the entire hacker group and prevent the group from leaking the undercover agent's identities.

At 4 AM the team is safe and sound back in the bullpen. They are all sitting on the couch together. Hetty comes over to them.

"great work Mr. Beale and Miss Jones."

Eric and Nell smile at each other and then at Hetty.

"thanks, Hetty." They both say. Eric is sitting with his arm around Nell's shoulder. She is resting her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat that is now back to its normal steady beat.

"go home all of you. Get some rest." Hetty orders before she leaves the team.

"don't have to say that twice," Sam says and is already standing and ready to leave. Within 10 minutes the entire time has left the bullpen.

 _Note: after seeing season 8 and mostly the episodes with Eric and some of the comment that Nell has come with about Eric has been training I imagining that he wants to be in the field because he wants to be a good partner for Nell and not just always sit back in OPS safe and sound while she is putting herself in danger._


	8. aftermath

**Aftermath**

 _note: feel free to review. :)_

Eric drives Nell home. They are both quiet doing the entire drive to Nell's place. When Eric has parked the car they look at each other.

"you okay?" he asks a little nervous not sure what to say to break the awkward silence.

"I'm fine Eric." She reassured him for at least the tenth time since the shooting. She places a hand on his cheek.

"thank you." She says and leans in and places a featherlight kiss on his lips. "good night Eric." She loses the seatbelt and is about to opens the car door.

"Nell." He grabs her hand. She looks at him with a questioning look. He felt way more confident when she wasn't looking at him.

"what?" she asks.

He loses his courage and looks down at his hands. He lets go of her hand.

"Eric." She places her hand on his. "hey." He looks over at her with a shy smile. "come up with me." She says and gets out of the car. He takes a moment before he gets out of the car and follows her op the stairs to her apartment.

When they get into the apartment Nell walks straight to her bedroom to change into her Pajamas. In the meantime, Eric makes some hot chocolate for them and finds a box of Oreos. When he walks back into the living room Nell has started a movie. She has placed a blanket on the couch.

"what are we watching?" he asks when he sits down on the couch.

"Star wars – the empire strikes back," Nell answers and takes a seat right next to Eric. She snuggles close to him and pulls the blanket around both of them before she rests her head on his chest. Eric rests his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer without thinking about it. Nell's pulls the blanket up over his arm and takes his hand and intervenes their fingers. In the middle of the movie, Eric looks down at Nell. She normally likes the scene with Han solo and Princess Leia's kiss. Especially when C-3PO interrupts them. but today she doesn't say anything or laughs at C-3PO's comments. Nell is asleep. She has one arm around his torso and she holds his hand with her other hand. He runs his fingertips in circles on her bare upper arm. He places her light kiss on her forehead. She starts to wake up.

"hm…" she mumbles in her sleep.

"you are sleeping." He says with an almost whispering voice.

"no, I'm not. I don't fall asleep to star wars."

"really?" he asks with a teasing tone. "the scene with Han, Leia and C-3PO has just been there. You missed it."

"no I didn't."

"yeah you did."

"you don't know that." Nell moves to get in a more comfortable position and also moves impossible even closer to him.

"I could see it." He says with a smile.

"are you watching me while I'm sleeping?" she sits up and pretend to be offended. eric looks startled her. he is afraid that he has ruined their moment. Nell started laughing when she realize she has startled him.

"relax Eric. " she sits up and looks at him. "you are so easy to freak out. I don't get offended by it."

Eric starts smiling. Now more relaxed.

"you are so annoying when you do that. You do it on purpose." He reaches out to take an oreo. He grabs his hand before he reaches the oreo box.

"let go of my hand."

"nope." He grabs the oreo box and holds it out so he can not reach it.

"come on Nell. Not fair." He tries to reach the oreo box but she just moves it further away from him.

"you called me annoying. So no oreos for you mr."

He leans over her to reach to the oreo box and he finally reaches it. He is almost laying on top of her. He grabs the oreo box and takes one before any of them realize their slightly awkward position. They smile awkwardly at each other before they both sit up. There is a very awkward silence in the room.

"I should probably get home," Eric says. Nell gets up and brings the two empty cups to the kitchen. Eric walks to the entrée to put on his jacket and his sneakers. Nell is standing in the door between the living room and the entrée. They just look at each other briefly before Eric turns around to open the front door. he stops right before he opens the front door. he turns around to face her.

"Nell I don't want to do this anymore." He hurries to say it before he loses his courage again. His courage disappears as soon as he looks at her and sees her sad and confused look.

"you don't want to do what?" she asks. "movie night?" she asks for clarification.

"no. this. Us." She looks just as confused as she did before.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Eric."

Eric looks down at the floor. he starts getting sweaty palms. Nell walks closer to him.

"Eric. Tell me what you mean." She looks straight up at him with that look that makes him speechless. "eric?" she asks.

He doesn't say anything he just looks at her for a while until he leans down and kisses her with all the passion and all the feelings he hasn't been able to put into words. Afte a while they break the kiss when the air is needed. She looks up at him with a big smile.

"wow." Is all she manage to say. It rarely happens that the young analyst gets speechless. But she simply doesn't know what to say so she just stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. he takes her into a tight hug like he was never gonna let her go.

 _Note: so this is it. A story that started with a promotion picture from s8e18 'getaway' hope you liked it. I am planning on coming up with another Neric story soon. A lot of work is coming up so can't promise when._


End file.
